What Ever Happend to the Originals?
by InsidePointPlace
Summary: Set Around the SDMI Era! Warning (OC Story). A new set of Mystery Solvers appear in Crystal Cove; only to find out that an evil is out to get them! And, somehow; all these mysteries point towards the original Mystery Incorporated. Can the new era of Mystery Solvers figure out what's really going on with their beloved town Crystal Cove and the original MI? Or will evil win? (R&R)!


What Ever Happened to the Originals – A Scooby Doo Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is a new Scooby Doo Fanfiction! Yeah! Now; I really shouldn't be writing this but the idea hit me and I knew I had too! But don't worry; I am still working on my other series and "Return of the Reluctant Werewolf" will be updated soon! Also; a few things to explain before you begin reading this so things make more sense for you...**

 **1\. This fanfiction is set around the "SDMI" series. So; if you haven't seen that series I suggest you do; it is one of the better series!**

 **2\. This fanfiction is "OC CHARATER" centered.**

 **3\. Each chapter is a different story like the series. It all adds up together at the end (I promise it does).**

 **4\. I'm not very happy with how this chapter turned out, but it is good enough for me and I hope you like it anyway; and I hope my writing for this story get's better as it goes!**

 **5\. Finally; I own nothing from the world of Scooby Doo! I only own all the OC Characters in this story named, Oliver, Miley, Marley, Brady and Charlie! So please; enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Beware the Cat Creature Calls!

It was near the last quarter of the game and Oliver Steelhouse knew he had one chance to make things right. Scanning his eyes around the gym; he smiled to himself as he heard the ref's whistle blow.

Clapping his hands to himself; Oliver jumped into action and began to run down the other side of the basketball court. The basketball was tossed to him and Oliver took it with ease. Running down the court; Oliver dodged the other player's that were coming at him from the other team. Before he knew it; Oliver found himself jumping with great strength and tossing the ball as best as he could. Instantly; all eyes in the gym were on the ball watching it roll into the basket in slow motion.

Soon; the buzzer rang and crowd went roaring in cheers and Oliver's basketball team; won!

…

After the game; Oliver and his teammates came out of the locker room cheering for Crystal Cove High's basketball team "The Fighting Urchins" had won their last game of the season. As they walked out of the locker room cheering; Oliver had managed to break away with his teammates and meet up with his friends. Walking over to his four pals; the four cheered Oliver on as he joined them.

"Awesome game Oliver." A girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes commented with a smile. "You were magnificent out there." The girl commented as Oliver blushed slightly.

"Aw; thanks Marley." Oliver replied with a grin. "I couldn't do it without your guys' support." Oliver finished as he smiled at his friends. As soon as he said that; the four-others pulled him into a hug.  
The five friends pulled apart; "Now; are you guys staying the night for the after party?" Oliver asked.

"Duh!" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes exclaimed simply. "We'd never miss it." The girl finished.

"Miley's right; after all were a second family; we'd do anything for each other." A boy with short black hair and brown eyes exclaimed as the other's smiled at one another.

"Brady; your sly dog." Marley stated in a playful manner as she and the other's laughed.

"Great! Now come on! If we head to the ol' Mystery Machine we could probably still make it before the other's start wondering where we are." Oliver finished as the other's nodded.

Instantly the four friends and their K-9 headed for their infamous van outside of the school. Yes, this group included four kids and dog. Oliver Steelhouse (the popular), Marley Savannah (the researcher), Brady Ryan (the laid-back food lover), Miley Sandstorm (the rich; popular) and Brady's German Shepherd, Charlie. Together; these five were unstoppable and the best of friends.

Walking up to their ol' van named "The Mystery Machine" the five friends entered the van. With its green painting and bright orange flowers Oliver put the keys into the ignition and started the van. Driving the; five friends sat in their normal seats driving for Oliver's house. Oliver sat in the driver's seat, Miley sat in the passenger's and Marley, Brady and Charlie sat in the back.

However; as they drove; Oliver had to suddenly pull to the right as a giant explosion from a nearby building came into view. All five friends stared in shock as the scene unfolded before them. Stopping the van; the five friends got out and stared on in shock as a creature came roaring from the smoke's

The five friends stood in fright as they saw an impossible creature standing before their eyes. In front of them; stood a creature about six-eight feet tall with orange fur, sharp fangs as teeth, glowing yellow eyes and tail as long as Charlie's. All five-friend watched as the creature roared and jumped out of view.

"W-What was that!?" Brady questioned with interest as everyone looked at each other in shock.

"I don't know; but one things for sure; it looks like we've got a mystery on our hands!" Oliver stated as the five friends looked at one another with smiles. "– And I don't know about you guys; but I think a mystery is a little more important than an after party." Oliver added as everyone nodded in agreement.

"– And I know someone who might be able to help us!" Miley explained with a finger snap. "Come on! To the Mystery Museum!" Miley finished as she and the others climbed into the ol' van.

…

"– That's why we need your help." Miley explained a little later after the five friends gathered into the Mystery Museum. "You're an expert on this stuff; I mean, you do own this museum V." Miley finished.

"But I only know the truth of what happened in the past. All the past villains of Crystal Cover just turned out to be someone in a mask." V explained as everyone frowned at the knowledge.

"Well, we know that." Marley replied as she crossed her arms and frowned. "But we need to know if that's exactly what we're dealing with. You know; if the creature's real or not." Marley finished.

"A cat creature, right?" V wondered as she wiped off the counter she was standing behind. "That's what you're saying you saw?" V questioned in hopes of making sure she heard them right.

"Were not exactly sure what we saw; but it was defiantly cat like." Miley confirmed as Marley nodded.

"HEY GANG! – "Brady called from the monster exhibit catching Marley; Miley and V's attention. All three began to head over and catch up with Brady, Oliver and Charlie.

"What's up Brady?" Marley wondered as she eyed her friend with interest.

"Check out the new exhibit." Brady pointed out as the three turned and eyed the exhibit. "Looks like it was just recently put in; was it V?" Brady wondered as everyone scanned it over and V nodded.

The five friends continue to eye the exhibit. All staring in surprise as it showed four kids and a dog. Each kid was standing in a pose. On the right of the dog; one kid had blonde hair and wore a white top shirt with blue pants; around his neck an orange ascot. Next to him; against his back; was a girl with red-orangish hair; she wore a purple dress, purple heals and green ascot. On the left of the dog; stood a boy with shaggy sandy brown hair; he wore a green shirt, bell bottoms and black shoes. Finally; standing back to back with the boy in the green shirt was another girl, with brown hair and black framed glasses. She wore and orange sweater and a red shirt just above the knees, orange stocking and red shoes. In the middle was the dog; no doubt a Great Dane with black spots and a blue color that had the initials SD.

"Mystery Incorporated." Oliver read the plank outloud.

"You know; I've always wondered about the original Mystery Incorporated; the one before us." Miley admitted as she eyed the kids and dog. "I mean we've been hearing about their story since we were born. I wonder what ever happened to them." Miley explained as she sighed slightly.

"Yeah; well, whatever happened is still a mystery to this day." V explained simply and quickly. "Maybe you kids should get going it's; late." V finished as everyone looked at her in surprise as she walked out.

"I don't – "Brady began as Oliver interrupted him.

"Nah; V's right." Oliver explained as everyone sighed. "We need rest; we'll head home and join the party. Then tomorrow; we'll meet up and start searching for clues on that cat like creature." Oliver finished as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a good plan to me; I'm starving." Brady finished as he rubbed his stomach.  
His dog Charlie barked in agreement.

"Ugh; when aren't you?" Marley questioned as Brady eyed her.

"Well gang; let's head home for the night." Oliver finished as everyone nodded in agreement.

So; they had no choice but to head to the ol' Mystery Machine once more…

…

The next morning the five friends sat around in Oliver's living room. All five were trying to figure out more about the cat like creature that was attacking Crystal Cove. However; they weren't having luck.

"Oh, my gosh! – "Marley exclaimed as she stopped typing instantly. Okay; maybe luck was on their side.

"What's up Marley?" Brady wondered as he turned and eyed his friend with interest.

"Look at this! – "Marley replied as she turned the laptop towards the other's. "– Cat Creature strikes again last night. This time stealing more than just jewels. Officials of Crystal Cover are worried that if this Cat Creature isn't stopped soon; Crystal Cove will have to serious action. – "Marley read as she

"Well guys; I think we've got our mystery confirmed. Maybe what we need to do is head back to the scene of the crime. You know; Blake's Jewelry store." Brady explained as the other's nodded.

So; Marley shut her laptop and she, Oliver, Miley, Brady and Charlie the dog all headed towards their ol' van. Climbing into the van; the five friends took their normal spots and Oliver started the van. Driving to Blake's Jewelry store; the kids parked the van outside on the other side of the street and climbed out. Walking towards the scene; the kids frowned as they saw the Police and Mayor of the town.

"Oh no! Not the Mystery Freaks." Sheriff Stewart replied as he sighed and place his hands on his hips.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Brady questioned as he eyed the Sheriff feeling a little insulted.

"It means that you kids cause nothing but more trouble and you need to leave the scene. We've got it covered and as Sheriff of the town I advise to keep your noses out of the mess." Sheriff Stewart replied.

"Well, we can't." Marley explained simply. "Once we detect a mystery; we're there to solve it." Marley finished as Sheriff Stewart frowned, crossed his arms and shook his head.

"She's right." Brady added with a known smile. "– And if you don't mind, we'd like to take a look around." Brady demanded as everyone in the group looked at him in shock.

"Absolutely no – "Sheriff Stewart began as the mayor interrupted him.

"Oh Jason; let the kids have a look around." Mayor Meadows encouraged as the Sheriff looked at her in surprise. The five members looked at her in thanks. "What harmed would it do?" Mayor Meadows

"Well, alright – "Sheriff Stewart agreed as he had no choice. "– But if you kid's mess anything up! I swear -!" Sheriff Stewart began as Mayor Meadows interrupted him again.

"Sheriff; we've talked about this!" Mayor Meadows warned as the kids eyed one another.

"Alright; well thanks Mayor Meadows; we'll investigate and let you know what we find." Oliver called as the other's nodded in agreement as they headed into the busted Jewelry Store.

Walking into the store the five friends took in the view before them. Around them, stands and display cabinets were knocked over. Glass scattered around the whole scene; and other jewelry pieces were tossed around like someone was looking for certain items. All five friends split up and began to look for clues of some sorts that would help them learn more about the Cat Creature.

"Hey gang! Check this out!" Miley called after about a half an hour of looking. The others turned and joined her instantly. From there, she showed them item she found.

"It looks like a piece of the Cat Creature's fur." Brady stated as he took the piece and rolled it over.

"Hm; it's defiantly different." Oliver finished as he took the fur from Brady.

"Different! Different! – "A voice stated while walking behind the five friends, all five turned to find a woman in her mid-thirties pacing back and forth in annoyance. "– My store is attacked by some odd creature and they send in a bunch of – of – _kids_ – to investigate! Has the town come this low!?"

"Um; excuse me! – "Brady questioned while feeling a little insulted once more. "– But; who exactly are you!?" Brady wondered as Charlie barked in warning next to him eyeing the women.

"Oh; me? I'm Miranda Wildman!" Miranda explained with a smile. "Manager of Blake's Jewelry Store and future owner of this place." Miranda finished as the five friends eyed one another in thought.

"Um; Miss. Wildman – "Marley began with interest. "– We were wondering if you could tell us more about the Cat Creature that attacked here?" Marley wondered as they all eyed Miranda.

Miranda sighed before eyeing the group, "Very well." Miranda stated as she frowned. "There I was last night; working as usual. I was getting ready to close up for the night when _BAM!_ – "Miranda stated while slamming her right fist into her left hand making Brady and Charlie jump in surprise and fright. "– The creature broke through the glass, growled at me, and robbed this whole place!" Miranda finished.

"Hm; is there anything more you could tell us?" Marley wondered as she scratched her head in thought.

"Hm – Oh yes! – "Miranda stated as she snapped her fingers. "– It wouldn't have mattered that he robbed the place clean, except he stole the most valuable item in here." Miranda continued as she led the five friends towards a standing display. "The Sapphire Ruby." Miranda finished.

"Oh my!" Miley exclaimed as she watched Marley write something in a notepad.

"Yes; yes; it's all very bad." Miranda finished. "Now if you excuse me; I would like if you _ALL LEFT AND LEFT THIS TO THE AUTHORITES!"_ Miranda yelled as she started shoving the kids out the store.

Once they were out the store; the five friends all eyed one another and frowned at Miranda. Watching Miranda, the five friends made a pact to return later that night when no one was there to continue their search for clues. Walking away the kids hung out in the ol' van until night fall and the scene was clear.

Entering the scene once more; the kids brought out their flashlights and began to search around while they could. Splitting up once more around the jewelry store; the kids all took their time searching.

"Guys! I think I found something." Brady called after a while of searching once more.

"What is it?" Miley questioned as the other four joined their friend and his dog.

"Look – "Brady demanded as he handed Oliver a clipboard.

"Hey – "Oliver stated as he pointed the flashlight at the clipboard and read it outloud. "– It's an order form to an address of "Warehouse 12, 1313 Windsor Road." Oliver finished as he frowned in thought.

"That's odd, what would a Cat Creature or Jewelry Store Manager need from a Warehouse outside of Crystal Cover?" Miley wondered as the five friends eyed one another.

"Don't know; but I bet you that's where we'll find the next clue!" Oliver replied with a grin. "Come on gang! Let's go!" Oliver finished as he kept the clipboard and headed for the ol' Mystery Machine.

The other's; had no choice but to follow….

…

Arriving outside of Warehouse 12, the kids pulled up and parked on the side of the street. Climbing out, the five friends gathered outside of the van pulling out their flashlights and heading towards the Warehouse. Upon entering the warehouse the five friends scanned the area with their flashlights.

Inside the Warehouse; there was stacks and stacks of unopened boxes that read "Transfer to – "and a different location on each box. Walking up to the boxes; Marley opened one that read "Transfer to China" and shun the flashlight onto it. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise at what they found.

"I don't – "Marley began as Miley took over.

"– Believe – "Miley stated as she stared at the box, Brady took over.

"– It." Brady finished as they all eyed one another.

"This is odd." Oliver stated as he pulled some of the items out of the boxes. "This all just jewelry from all the store the Cat Creature has attacked so far." Oliver finished as she other's continued to examine the items. Everyone continued to search in the box as Marley stopped them.

"Look gang; it's the Sapphire Ruby." Marley explained with shock. "The one from Blake's Jewelry Store." Miley explained as everyone eyed one another in worry.

"Guys – I think we have this Mystery just about wrapped up." Oliver stated as they smiled at one

"Does this mean what I think it means!?" Miley wondered as she and Brady eyed each other.

"Yup! It's trapping time!" Oliver stated with a grin just as Charlie the German Shepard started to bark.

All four friends turned to face the group's dog in confusion until they saw what he was barking at. Instantly; the four human friends stared in shock and began to back up in fright. There, before them, stood the Cat Creature eyeing them from the shadows. It road and the group screamed in fright.

"RUN!" Oliver shouted as the four others did just that.

Running; the five split up and began to run in different directions. The Cat Creature began to chase Brady and Charlie roaring as it went. As they ran; Brady and Charlie dodge corners, the Cat Creature's Claws and running into the boxes. When they came to a dead end, they had no choice but to stop.

"Oh no! This is it!" Brady stated as he backed away towards the wall. "Were done for!" Brady finished.

While he backed against the wall, Charlie his dog got in front of him in his protecting form. Barking at the Cat Creature; Brady watched the scene in worry. He kept watching until he heard a noise from above on the Warehouse cat walk. Looking up; he smiled when he saw Oliver, Miley and Marley at the top.

"YOU'VE GONE TO FAR THIS TIME AND YOU KNOW TO MUCH FOR YOUR OWN GOOD YOU MEDDLING KIDS!" The Cat Creature growled as he pointed a finger at Brady and Charlie. Charlie barked in return.

Suddenly a whistle was heard from above the Cat Creature, Brady and Charlie all looked up. Above them; Oliver, Miley and Marley all stood while waving at them with smugged looks.

"MEDDLE THIS CAT CREATURE!" Oliver called as he, Miley and Marley instantly untied three ropes connecting to a part of the cat walk.

Ducking; Brady and Charlie watched as the loosened cat walk swung past them and right into the Cat Creature. The Creature roared as he was flung backwards into a bunch of the boxes lined up in the Warehouse. Everyone watched as the boxes flung around them and a various pile of jewelry wrapped around the Cat Creature trapping him in the tangled web. Oliver, Miley and Marley joined Brady and Charlie on the ground as the five friends gathered around the Cat Creature all cheering with excitement.

Marley, Miley, Brady and Charlie watched as Oliver walked up the pile of jewelry and up to the Cat

"Now; let's see who this Cat Creature really is." Oliver replied as he reached for the villain's mask.

Pulling it off, everyone was shocked at what they saw….

"SHERRIF STEWART!" Oliver, Miley, Brady and Marley all shouted in surprise.

"But, I don't understand!" Marley stated. "I could've sworn it was Miranda from Blake's Jewelry Store." Marley explained as she eyed the Sharrif in confusion.

"So, did I." Oliver admitted as he frowned.

"Even though this doesn't make sense; I can see how he could be the Cat Creature." Miley explained as everyone eyed in her interest. "It's simple really; if you look at the facts. Sheriff Stewart was the only with access to all the buildings in Crystal Coves because well, he's the Sheriff." Miley explained.

"Oh; so, because he has access, he was able to plant the items in the jewelry store making us think it was Miranda and not him." Marley added as Miley nodded and smiled.

"Bingo!" Miley replied while snapping her fingers.

"But – something still bothers me." Brady stated as everyone eyed him. "Why? Why be the Cat Creature?" Brady wondered as the five friends eyed Sheriff Stewart.

"Because! I was tired of being staged up by you Mystery Brats! And I was tired of being paid the lowest by the Government and I was going to take all the jewels, sell them for big bucks and be RICH!" Sherriff Stewart exclaimed as he held up his fist, before bringing them down and eyeing the kids. "– And I would've gotten away with it too; _if it wasn't for you meddling kids and your dog!"_

Just like that, the police along with Mayor Meadows had arrived. Instantly the five friends had informed the police and Mayor Meadows on the mystery and what really happened. After they summed everything up; ex-Sherriff Meadows was handcuffed and taken to the police car.

While watching, the man be placed into the back of the cop car; Marley spotted something lying in the grass just in front of the cop car. It was shimmering in the moon light and Marley was attacked to it. Bending down to pick up the item; Marley couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of the item.

The item itself was a silver heart shaped necklace. It had the symbol "V+S=Forever" on it. On the back was another carved in heart smaller than the necklace. Marley eyed the scene around her to make sure no one around was watching her. When the coast was cleared, she popped the small locket open.

Upon opening the locket, Marley gasped in shock. There; inside the locket was a picture; and not just any picture; a picture of two kids that were from the original Mystery Incorporated. Marley smiled as she took in the two kids. On the left, was the girl with brown hair, glasses and orange sweater vest. On the right, standing back to back with the girl, was the boy with shaggy brown hair and a green shirt.

Taking one last look at the locket; Marley smiled, closed and placed it in her pant pocket. Joining her friends once more; she followed them as they headed towards their ol' Mystery Machine.

\- And as they walked away; no one noticed someone watching them in the bushes…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was the first chapter of this new story! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **What do you think of my OC's? What about the idea of the story? Are curious about what's gonna happen next?**

 **Anyways; thanks so much for reading and please, please, please remember to REVIEW! I do LOVE to hear your thoughts and nice criticism is welcomed to help improve this story.**

 **So; thanks again and chapter two will be up soon!**

 **Well, until the next chapter; with all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


End file.
